hidden dance
by ladyandromed26
Summary: que sucedería si tu y tus amigas adoran bailar y cantar por ello deciden audicionar para entrar en la empresa en la que siempre soñaron estar. se preparan, van a la audición y se encuentran con la banda de chicos que mas admiran, pero ellos no solo son muy groseros sino que te dicen que en esa empresa solo pueden entrar hombre ¿acaso tu te rendirías?.sasusaku,naruhina,y mas


Capitulo 1: pase lo que pase

una cabellera rubia corre con velocidad hasta el gimnasio de el instituto kyoshi gakuen

-¡ CHICAS!-grito  
-deja de gritar cerda- responde con molestia su compañera de cabellos rosados  
-a quien le dices cerda FRENTONA-  
-sakura tiene razón deja de gritar ino - pronuncio una castaña con 2 rodetes y los ojos color miel.

-lo siento ten ten, es que tengo una noticia fantástica- dijo ino emocionada  
-ya cuéntanos – dijo sonriendo una rubia con 4 coletas y ojos azules oscuros.  
-ok temari, La empresa konoha miusic entertaiment dará una audición, para un nuevo grupo de pop- dijo ino con una gran sonrisa.  
-eso es genial ino-chan –dijo dijo una pelinegra de ojos perla.  
-concuerdo con hinata es increíble- dijo feliz sakura-si pasamos la prueba incluso podríamos conocer a los chicos de youngs angels-  
-además, trabajaríamos en nuestra empresa favorita haciendo lo que más nos gusta- continuo ten ten  
-sí, cumpliríamos nuestros sueños- dijo muy contenta temari.  
-¿cuando son las audiciones?- pregunto sakura  
-abra 2, una pasada mañana y la otra la semana que viene- dijo ino.  
-entonces a cual iremos- pregunto tímidamente hinata.  
-podríamos ir a la de pasado mañana- dijo ten ten- ya que tenemos la coreografía y la canción-  
-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana en mi casa para practicar-dijo hinata- de paso podrían quedarse a dormir así vamos todas juntas a la audición.  
-esta decidió iremos a la audición cueste lo que cueste- dijo ino sonriendo  
-¡HAY!- gritaron todas.  
- 2 días después-  
-esto será fantástico- dijo la ojimiel  
-es cierto seguro que nos eligen- dijo emocionada ino.  
-bueno bueno ya cálmense- dijo la pelirosa- hay que preguntarle a la recepcionista en donde es la audición-  
-disculpe- dijo temari dirigiéndose a la secretaria- en donde es la audición para grupos de pop.  
-en el quinto piso, puerta 27-respondio con desinterés la secretaria.  
-gracias-respondió la ojiazul -es en el quinto piso chicas-  
-tomemos el ascensor-dijo sakura  
las jóvenes suben l asesor y llegan a el quinto piso, y se dirigen a la puerta 27 cuando:  
-¿teme, Qué hace un grupo de chicas aquí?- pregunto un chico rubio de ojos azules a otro de cabellos azabaches y ojos ónix  
-ni idea dobe- respondió  
Cuando las chicas se dieron vuelta se encontraron con los miembros de youngs banda de la que eran admiradoras desde que tenían memoria; l sorpresa las paralizo.  
-¿serán acosadoras?- pregunto un pelinegro de ojos oscuros con una piel muy blanca  
-no lo sé sai abra que preguntarles- dijo un castaño con ojos perla irónicamente  
-esto es problemático- dijo un pelinegro con una coleta  
-oigan no deberían estar aquí-dijo el azabache  
Hinata fue la primera que reacciono- venimos la audición-respondió tímidamente  
ellos empezaron a reírse estruendosamente. - teme estas chicas son muy graciosa-dijo naruto con gracia.  
-¿porque se ríen?- pregunto sakura con enojo  
-Es que ustedes quieren entrar a la audición-dijo todavía riéndose sai  
-¿y? no le veo lo gracioso-dijo ino molesta  
-no tiene por qué reírse, somos muy buenas en esto -dijo ten ten molesta.  
- si como digas- dijo neji ignorándola  
-que problemáticas- dijo shikamaru con pereza  
-son unos idiotas-dijo temari  
-hmp -dijo sasuke- no pasaran la audición por 2 cosas:  
1- nadie querría escuchar a un grupo de chicas tan molestas, por no mencionar feas.  
-¡QUE DIJIDTE!- grito furiosa sakura  
-cállate y déjame terminar- dijo fríamente el azabache.  
Dos: porque en esta empresa solo se hacen audiciones para grupos masculinos.  
-así que no tiene oportunidad-dijo sai con una sonrisa falsa, ino lo fulmino con la mirada.  
-ya dejen de perder el tiempo – dijo un pelirrojo con ojos verde agua que hasta el momento había permanecido callado- jiraiya nos espera en la sala de grabación, no hay que llegar tarde.  
-no seas aburrido gaara, de todas formas ero-senin siempre está de pervertido - dijo naruto  
- adiós, esperamos que pasen la audición, a cierto no lo harán - dijo neji molestándolas  
Los chicos comenzaron a reír, menos gaara que no prestaba atención y sasuke que solo sonreirá de lado,  
-Ya verán, haremos que se traguen su palabra-dijo furiosa sakura  
-hmp, háganlo si pueden-la reto sasuke mientras se iban.  
Los chicos ya se habían marchado cuando sakura dijo con determinación - entraremos en esta empresa pase lo que pase-  
-pero sakura-chan como aremos para entrar-dijo hinata  
-mmm, creo que conozco la respuesta- dijo ino  
-¿y cuál es?-pregunto temari  
-un cambio de look-dijo sonriendo la rubia.

Una semana después Se encontraba un grupo de chicas al frente de una casa.  
-ino estás segura de esto-pregunto ten ten.  
-claro, mi prima matsuri es la mejor maquillista que conozco- dijo la rubia  
-no se ino, esto es demasiado arriesgado-dijo sakura  
-no eras tú la que decía que vamos a entrar como sea- dijo ino con burla.  
-si si, pero que hacemos si nos descubren- pregunto sakura con duda.  
- bueno, no perdemos nada con intentar- dijo temari  
-ves temari está de acuerdo conmigo- dijo ino- y si nos descubren lo  
único que harían seria sacarnos de la audición.  
-además así podríamos vengarnos de Young angels- dijo decidida hinata  
La miraron con sorpresa.  
-que, fueron muy groseros-dijo la ojiperla avergonzada. Todas se  
largaron a reír.  
-bien dicho, hinata- dijo aun riendo sakura.

-bueno, veamos como quedamos-dijo sonriendo ten ten.  
Temari toco el timbre y salió una castaña de ojos negros.  
-¡INO!- grito emocionada la castaña mientras saltaba hacia la rubia.  
-matsuri cuanto tiempo- dijo ino mientras la abrasaba.  
Sakura carraspeo su garganta.  
-a cierto, matsuri ellas son sakura, hinata, temari y ten ten-dijo la rubia  
-un gusto- dijo matsuri mientras la saludaba alegremente.  
-¿y a que vinieron primita?- pregunto matsuri  
-necesitamos que nos hagas un favor-dijo ino  
ellas le relataron todo lo que había pasado

-mmm, será difícil pero déjenmelo todo a mi- dijo la castaña sonriendo- pasen y empecemos a trabajar-  
Las chicas entraron a la casa, y se dirigieron a la habitación de matsuri.  
Matsuri trajo 5 sillas y una caja de estilista.  
-mmm por donde empezaremos, que tal por el cabello- dijo matsuri- aunque  
será una lástima, lo tienen tan largo y cuidados, enserio quieren que lo  
corte-  
Sakura miro a temari, hinata, ino y a ten ten.  
Y ellas asintieron, entonces sakura dijo con seguridad- córtalo.  
-bien entonces a cortar- dijo la castaña sonriendo.  
- 2 horas después—  
-uf, terminamos– dijo matsuri  
-quedo bastante bien-dijo ino contenta  
-si-dijo contenta ten ten  
Asintió hinata  
-aunque todavía parecemos chicas medias tomboy pero chicas en sí-dijo sakura  
- bueno de todas formas quería un corte nuevo-dijo sonriendo temari.  
-paciencia- dijo matsuri –aun nos falta el maquillaje-  
Matsuri les puso una base un poco más oscura que su piel, les delineo  
suavemente los ojos y aclaro sus labios.  
-wau- dijo temari  
-quien es ese chico tan guapo que veo en el espejo-dijo ino asombrada  
Todas se empezaron a reír  
-¿bueno tiene la ropa que van a ponerse?- pregunto matsuri  
-bueno tenemos los trajes que usaremos, pero tenemos que vendarnos el busto-dijo ten ten.

-eso será un problema-dijo ino  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto sakura curiosa.  
-por que los atributos de hinata son difíciles de esconder- dijo riéndose  
ino.  
Al rato todas empezaron a reírse  
-ino-chan – dijo hinata un poco molesta y sonrojada  
-lo siento pero la tentación me gano-dijo ino aun riendo.  
-bueno bueno empecemos-dijo temari riendo.  
Tomaron unas vendas y se vendaron el busto.  
-¿ahora qué?-pregunto ten ten.  
-tomen-dijo matsuri mientras les entregaba una especie de chaleco en  
tonos piel.  
-pónganselo debajo de la ropa-dijo la castaña  
-¿de dónde sacaste esto?- pregunto ino  
-digamos que una buena estilista siempre está preparada- dijo matsuri  
con vos misteriosa.  
-las chicas se pusieron los chalecos debajo de la ropa que habían traído.  
-es increíble, parecemos realmente unos chicos-dijo asombrada sakura.  
-es cierto- dijo de la misma forma hinata  
-a ahora que recuerdo, le pedí a mi hermano que me consiguiera estos- dijo temari  
mostrando unos audífono  
-¿y qué hacen?- pregunto curiosa ino  
-nos lo ponemos y nuestra vos se volver más gruesa-dijo la ojiazul  
sonriendo.  
-genial, bien hecho temari-dijo ten ten.  
-ahora estaremos listas- dijo ino con una vos más gruesa  
-no- dijo tímidamente hinata- no creo que quede bien que le digamos sakura a un chico ¿o no?

-cierto -dijo sakura- hinata tú podrías seguir con tu nombre pero en  
cuanto a nosotras ni idea-  
-sakura tú podrías llamarte saiki-dijo ino  
-sí, podría ser y ten ten tenma-dijo contenta sakura.  
-temari podría ser Tama- dijo ten ten  
- y para ino izumi- dijo temari  
-bueno ya tenemos la apariencia, el nombre y la vos, ahora solo queda ir  
a la audición- dijo contenta sakura- a y por cierto gracias matsuri-  
-No hay de que- espero que piensen en mi cuando sean ``famosos´´-  
dijo riendo un poco.

Al día siguiente en konoha music-  
-¿listos?- pregunto saiki (sakura) guiñando un ojo  
-yeah- dijo tenma (ten ten) contento.  
-que nervios- dijo hinata (hinata XD)  
-lo mejor es que hasta ahora nadie se dio cuenta de ``nuestro secreto´´- dijo Tama (temari)  
-viste frent… perdón saiki, nadie nos va a descubrir- dijo izumi (ino)  
Entonces Tama las llamo  
-¿qué sucede?- pregunto saiki.  
-es solo que esas chicas nos están mirando mucho-dijo Tama señalando una de las mesas que había en la entrada-  
-es cierto, a que de seguro les gusto- dijo izumi arrogante  
- ya para, vamos a pensar que eres del otro bando- dijo riéndose saiki.  
-hmp, no te pongas celoso de mi hermosura- dijo izumi ignorándola  
-quien estaría celoso- dijo saiki molesto.  
-bueno ya paren, parecen 2 niñas, digo niños- dijo tenma.  
-si, además se nos hace tarde para la audición-dijo hinata.  
-¡CIERTO! Si no nos presentamos en 10 minutos ni podremos participar de la audición- dijo preocupada Tama  
-¿Qué? ¿10 MINUTOS? PERO LA AUDICION ESTA EN EL 5to PISO, NO BAMOS A LLEGAR- dijo gritando izumi  
-ya cállate – dijo molesto saiki- si subimos por las escaleras tal vez llegamos, pero hay que correr muy rápido.  
-¡HAI!- dijeron todos.  
-en el 5to piso-  
- jefa- dijo uno de los jueces de la audición- han adicionado muchos grupos, hay algunos que son buenos pero no creo que sean lo suficiente como para aceptarlos-  
-tranquilo, iruka-dijo una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos miel- aun falta el último grupo.  
- sí pero aun no ha llegado- dijo su asistente shizune-  
-supongo que podríamos esperar, unos minutos mas- dijo el productor jiraiya  
Un par de minutos después vemos llegar a 5 chicos totalmente agotado.  
-llegamos- dijo un pelirosa de ojos verdes sentándose en el suelo  
-la…mentamos…. La...la…tardanza- dijo agitado un pelinegro de ojos perla.  
-¿ustedes son el último grupo?- pregunto shizune sonrojada.  
-hai- respondió un rubio de ojos celestes guiñando un ojo.  
-en otro momento no los dejaríamos hacer la audición, pero hoy estoy de buen humor así que los dejare hacerlo- dijo tsunade- demuéstrenos lo que pueden hacer  
-¡HAI!- dijeron los chicos ya recuperados.  
Mientras ellos le entregaban la música al dj y se preparaba, los jueces  
discutían  
-¿está segura, tsunade-sama?-pregunto iruka-l

- no perdemos nada por ver al último grupo- dijo tsunade  
-además son muy guapos, tendrían muchas fans- dijo jiraiya  
-es cierto- dijo shinsune aun sonrojada sin despegar la vista de izumi.  
-estamos listos- dijeron los chicos  
- díganme sus nombres y el nombre de su grupo- dijo iruka  
-somos saiki, hinata, Tama, tenma e izumi- respondieron estos- y nuestra banda se llama koro no akuma.  
- bien- dijo mientras anotaba los nombres- pueden empezar-  
-en una de las salas de la empresa -  
¡teme! -grito un rubio de ojos celestes.  
-que quieres dobe-respondió un azabache de ojos negros con cansancio.  
-¿viste las audiciones de hoy?-respondió el rubio-  
-si, perdí mi tiempo, ninguno valía la pena - respondió el azabache  
-no, ahora están pasando por el canal de la empresa el último grupo- dijo el rubio emocionado - son geniales.  
Entonces el azabache voltio a ver a la televisión, y vio a el grupo ``koro no akuma´´ que se estaba presentando en ese momento.  
Una sonrisa de lado se formo en su rostro, parece que tendremos competencia pensó divertido.  
-devuelta a la audición—  
Los chicos acababan de terminar la canción  
Unos aplausos se escucharon por todo el salón  
-ahora esperen en la recepción que en unos momentos les daremos lo resultados- dijo shizune.  
Los chicos salieron y jiraiya les dijo a los otros jueces  
-Estos chicos son fantásticos, se verían muy bien en los videos-  
-sí, pero aun hay que pensar bien nuestra elección - dijo iruka- usted que dice .pregunto a tsunade

-no hace falta que diga nada-dijo la rubia sonriendo-ya saben mi respuesta  
-con koro no akuma -  
-lo hicimos genial-dijo contento izumi  
-si le encantamos a la audiencia- dijo emocionado hinata.  
-para festejar iré por unas sodas- dijo tenma contento.  
Tenma se dirigía al bar de la empresa. Pero en el camino choca con alguien  
-lo siento- se disculpa tenma  
-fíjate- le respondió el chico  
Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que se trata de neji uno de los miembro se Young angels.  
-¿acaso te conozco?- pregunto neji mirándola fijamente.

-he...e... n...o, jamás te he... visto- dijo nervioso Tenma.  
-mmm, que raro tu cara me suena conocida-dijo acercándose a Tenma  
-n...no- dijo ocultando su sonrojo  
-ha, ya sé quién eres-  
El corazón de ten ten se paralizo, ¿neji la había descubierto?  
-eres uno de los que adicionaron hoy- continuo neji  
Ten ten volvió a respirar y más tranquila respondió.  
-hai- dijo contenta  
- hmp, tal vez lo hayan hecho bien en la audición pero recuerda que aquí Young angels mandan- dijo neji con arrogancia haciendo que Tenma se enfureciera  
-no me importa quienes sean les aseguro que somos mejores- dijo furioso Tenma  
-como si te tuviera miedo- respondió arrogante.  
Neji se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar- por cierto fíjate por donde caminas.  
Ten ten estaba furiosa, así que regreso con sus ``compañeros´´.  
-¿Ten ten donde están las sodas?- pregunto curioso Tama.  
- lo siento, es que ocurrió algo cuando estaba por comprarlas-respondió nervioso  
-¿qué te ocurrió?-pregunto hinata  
-me encontré con neji-  
-¡QUE que!– dijeron izumi y saiki asombrados.  
-¿y qué sucedió?- pregunto saiki preocupado- te descubrió  
-no, pero por poco, al parecer vio nuestra audición y por eso le parecía conocido-  
-uf, que suerte- dijo izumi  
-ash, lo peor es que se comporto como un idiota, dijo que Young angels eran los mejores como diciendo que no los íbamos a superar- continuo furioso tenma  
- ya me tienen arto, estoy a punto de golpear a esos arrogantes- dijo saiki furico  
-ya van a ver quien ríe cuando seamos los mejores – dijo arrogante izumi.  
- yeah¡- respondieron Tama e hinata  
Los chicos juntaron las manos y gritaron alegremente:  
-¡ KORO NO AKUMA!- sin importar que todos los miraban, ellas estaban felices cumplirían su sueño y le demostrarían a Young angels de lo que eran capaces.  
- en una sala de konoha music-  
Se ve a un a un castaño entrando a la sala  
-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Dattebayo?- pregunto un rubio imperativo.  
-por nada, solo me choque con uno de los chicos que adicionaron-respondió desinteresado  
-¿era uno de los buenos?- pregunto un pelinegro con piel pálida  
-supongo que sí, era de esa banda que adiciono al último, ¿mmm como se llamaban?-  
-koro no akuma- respondió un pelirrojo.  
-¿enserio?- pregunto naruto ilusionado- y que tal era, tal vez pueda ser su amigo-  
-hmp, quien querría ser tu amigo dobe- dijo un azabache  
-cállate teme, eres el menos indicado para hablar de amigos- el azabache lo fulmino con la mirada.  
- en realidad no era nada fuera de lo normal y al parecer no le caigo bien- respondió neji  
- y ahora que hiciste neji –dijo naruto mientras le caía una gota de sudor  
-nada solo di mi opinión- respondió como si nada-  
- que les dijiste, Dattebayo- pregunto naruto exagerando la situación.  
-que éramos los mejore, y que nunca nos superarían- respondió indiferente  
- ¡ COMO LES VAS A DECIR ESO! ahora no querrán ser mis amigos- dijo naruto llorando  
- hmp solo dijo la verdad, además de todas formas no van a querer ser tus amigo dobe- dijo arrogante el azabache  
-¡ TEME! TE VOY A MATAR- respondió el rubio a punto de lanzarse contra sasuke.  
-ya dejen de gritar, que problemáticos que son- dijo un pelinegro con una coleta.  
Toc Toc suena la puerta  
-yo voy- dijo con desgano el pelinegro de piel pálida  
Abrió la puerta y entro un azabache con una coleta baja.  
-que sucede itachi- pregunto sasuke  
-así es como tratas a tu ni-san- dijo un azabache haciendo como si llorase-ya no hay respeto por los mayores.  
-deja de molestar- respondió el azabache furico.  
-no es para tanto ottoto, la directora elegirá a la nueva banda y quieren que luego vallan a conocerla-  
-hmp - dijo mirando a los demás chicos  
- en la sala de audición -  
Se encontraban varios grupos esperando la decisión del jurado  
-habremos pasado- se pregunto hinata nervioso.  
-estoy seguro que pasamos- dijo saiki intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.  
-es cierto nos lucimos en la audición- dijo un poco más confiada Tama.  
-si, seguro que pasaremos- dijo un poco nervioso tenma.  
-pasaremos- dijo izumi totalmente seguro  
-como puedes estar tan confiado- pregunto saiki  
-es que no habría razón para rechazar a un talento como el mío- dijo bromeando para relajarlas.  
Todos empezaron a reírse bajo la atenta mirada de los demás concursantes.  
Entonces se ve que entra el jurado integrado por la directora de la empresa, el productor de música, el director de la sección de nuevos talentos y la asistente de la directora  
-después de mucho pensar hemos decidido que la nueva banda de konoha music sea- decía el iruka  
-¡koro no kuma! – dijo completando la frase el productor jiraiya.  
Las chicas se paralizaron por un instante hasta que sakura reacciono,  
-pasamos, pasamos-dijo con felicidad saiki  
-SI, PASAMOS-grito eufórico Tenma  
-lo logramos- dijo hinata emocionado  
- YEAH-asintió contento Tama  
Todos estaban festejando cuando se dieron cuenta que izumi estaba callado  
-¿que sucede?- pregunto hinata  
-nada- dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por su mejilla-  
- después de todo lo logramos-Dijo mientras continuaba llorando  
Entonces sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban eran los chicos que lo abrasaba mientras también lloraban de la emoción.  
-si, izumi lo hemos logrado- decía aun llorando saiki  
Las chicas empezaron a gritar y a saltar de la felicidad  
Tsunade los veía feliz sabia que al haberlos seleccionado había sido una de sus mejores decisiones, cuando vio la reacción de los chicos supo que ellos amaban la música y que estaban destinados a triunfar.


End file.
